leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Twitch/@comment-99.24.238.33-20100915171136/@comment-83.253.24.106-20100925203920
the ability to effectively destroy single targets is an advantage in team fights, because it automatically makes you a potentialy formidable carry. jax, has outstanding ability to hurt things alot when these particular things attempt to compare theyre relative damage output to his. hence, we can safely come to the obvious conclusion: jax is a carry. consequently, jax is usefull in team fights, if played correctly (jax isnt an initiator, he jumps into action only when gauranteed safe escape route, which could be arranged for easily. either a minor distraction, or all-out attack and mayhem, this allows jax to leap strike into one of the more squishy members of the opposing team, twitch say, and, naturally, diminsih his health into nothingness. its a common mistake to try to initiate a fight or put yourself in a vunerable position without calculating your move or using your team or making sure no one can target you without suffering worthwhile consequences in return. people generally tend to do this, spend half theyre time dead, then instantly conclude that jax, clearly, cant be good in any team fights and must only be played in 3v3, which is funny. it is essential to jump into action whenever the opportunity arises, while avoiding the enemy teams skillshots and any efforts to harass you. in other words, positioning is the key to carrying well with jax. this generaly applies to all carries, if you havent already figured that out yet). you might want to start convincing me how carries cant be effective in team fights, but thats a different story. additionaly, there is also a close correlation between the ability to win on most toe to toe encounters and your potential to successfully gank enemies on a frequent basis, and, the level of experiance you gain and the amount of gold you make, relatively speaking. if you have difficulty understanding the above text and feel like posting a lame comeback in return, for lack of anything else to do.. let me explain it this way: just because a champion is good at going head to head and annhialating the target he faces, it doesnt necceserily mean this is the only skill he can posses and the only possible way to play this champion would be to ensure target is alone, walk up to target, and, suspecting or unsuspecting, and proceed by hitting them as much possible hoping theyd hit you back, until they realize theyre health is decreasing at a much faster rate than yours, and (if at least, a little clever) instinctualy run, usually theyre able to calculate how much health is needed to carry them to a safe spot while you try to unleash as many more hits as possible behind theyre retreating back, (although this could be different with jax, if enemy minions are attacking you, you could be able to activate the stun and finish them off, so they usually miscalculated the amount of damage you can unload while they retreat) by this time youd be in a vunerable position and susceptible to an ambush, so in most cases this tactic doesnt work. also, i cant help noticing the obvious implication you make, when saying that this is a team-orinted game, which is that the only viable way you can win is to be able to help in team fights, otherwise your not bringing anything to the table, in other words, teams walk in tight-knitted groups destroying all the towers in you way, occasionaly baroning from time to time .. nah, lol is more complicated than that, and alot of attributes are important as a factor to help you break the nexis. i suppose you call twitch more usefull for a team because of his ability to scout, and harass in the case of an encounter between two groups, before initiation, then focus down a single unit very good after initiation, which is, i think, talking turkey-.-. both twitch and jax have their respective role within the team, and you should make sure you fulfill that role by playing to your strengths and your style. i know from personal experiance that jax can counter twitch very easily after a team fight has begun, given that his team is at least as good as the opposing one (otherwise youll probably kill twitch if he hits you back or just die if he runs) after most other members of allied teams have been diminished. ive killed alot of rats this way and i enjoy doing it. though sword of the divine is a nice counter counter, since it ensures no stuns throughout the duration of the active. so, jax>twitch you can now go throw yourself directly down a well.